Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker, also known as just Luke, is the main protagonist of the highly acclaimed and iconic film trilogy, the Star Wars: Original Trilogy, as well as a cameo character in Revenge of The Sith, the end of the prequel trilogy, a minor character in The Force Awakens and one of the important characters in the other two films in the sequel trilogy. He is the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala and his younger twin sister is Leia Organa. And a Jedi who would fight against the Empire and ultimately bring peace to the galaxy. He is played famously by Mark Hamill, who is also well-known for playing numerous different versions of an iconic villain, The Joker. Biography ''Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith'' An injured Padmé Amidala was taken to Polis Massa where she gave birth to Luke and his sister Leia on the asteroid colony and moments after Padmé died. It was decided that both be separated to protect them both from their Sith-turned father Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, with Luke being taken in by his uncle Owen Lars and his girlfriend (and future wife) Beru Whitesun, while Leia was adopted by Alderaan Senator Bail Organa. ''Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope'' Luke lives a humdrum existence on Tatooine with his aunt and uncle Beru and Owen Lars, who have kept his father's true history a secret from him. He initially wants to join the Imperial Academy to become an Imperial pilot with his childhood friend Biggs Darklighter, but is held back by his uncle who needs his help on the moisture farm. He takes his first steps toward his destiny when he finds two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, the latter of whom is carrying a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi, known to Luke as the hermit old Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells Luke that his father was a Jedi and presents him with his father's light saber. He then tells him that his father was murdered by a traitorous Jedi named Darth Vader. Obi-Wan offers to take Luke to Alderaan and train him in the ways of The Force, but Luke rejects his offer. Luke changes his mind when he discovers his aunt and uncle have been killed by Imperial storm troopers, however. He and Obi-Wan obtain passage with the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca on their ship, the Millennium Falcon, only to find that Alderaan has been destroyed by the Empire's new super-weapon, the Death Star. The group sneaks onto the Death Star and rescues the captive Princess Leia, but things do not go as planned, as the group are escaping, Obi-Wan sacrifices himself in a duel with Vader so that the others can escape. Luke is heartbroken and sad, but he finds the strength (with help from Obi-Wan's spirit) to join the Rebel Alliance and destroy the Death Star during the film's climactic battle. ''Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strike Back'' Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the rebels have relocated to the Ice Planet of Hoth, and Luke has been promoted to Commander for his heroism, and achievements. After an encounter with a snow monster, while on patrol duty, Obi-Wan appears to him as a Ghost and tells him to go to the Dagobah system and continue his Jedi training under Yoda, who was once Obi-Wan's teacher. After a devastating battle on Hoth with the Empire, while the other rebels escape, Luke , with his loyal droid R2-D2, head to Dagobah to find Yoda, after meeting Yoda, Luke begins his training under the great little Jedi Master. Which some of the tests that Yoda gives him are impossible. When learning to see the future, Luke then has a premonition of his friends Han, Leia, and Chewie being tortured by his enemy the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader on the beautiful cloud planet of Bespin. Luke goes to help them against Yoda and Obi-Wan's advice for him to complete the training as Vader is too powerful and that only a fully-trained Jedi can defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith, but Luke promises to return and finish the training. Luke arrives in Cloud City, and encounters Vader, after a fierce battle, Vader severs the boy's right hand, and reveals that he is his Father. Shocked, depressed and horrified, Luke refuses to join the dark warrior and instead chooses to die by falling down a bottomless pit leading to a weather vane, Luke then uses the force to call Leia, Chewie and Lando Calrissian back to rescue him, and after escaping the empire, Luke is treated in a Medical Center of a rebel cruiser, by getting a new articial hand. While Lando and Chewie go off to find Han and rescue him from the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and the gangster Jabba the Hutt, Luke comforts Leia. with R2-D2 and C-3PO at their side. Their fates and futures are unknown, they would wait and plan their next move when the time was right. ''Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi'' Because Jabba the Hutt captured Han Solo using Boba Fett, Luke and his friends came to Tatooine in order to save him. As a part of plan, Luke sent C-3PO and R2D2 to offer a deal to Jabba - he gave them in exchange for Solo. Jabba have disagreed and reserved droids for himself. After Princess Leia (who was in disguise as a bounty hunter) and Chewbacca was captured, Luke came to help them escape. Although he was captured too, Luke slew the rancor and then was taken to the Great Pit of Carcoon to be eaten by the Sarlacc. He escaped, saved his friends, and Leia killed Jabba. He then head backs to Dagobah just to learn from both Yoda and the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi about his father is once Anakin Skywalker and learned that there is still good in Vader in which when he is captured by the Imperials both Darth Sidious and his father tries to turn him to the dark side but it was not working due to Luke refuse to fight his father until after Vader was about to resort to turning his sister to the dark side Luke gave into his hate and anger and cut off Vaders hand but stops just to tell Sidious he is a Jedi like his father before him. After being shocked by lighting from the Dark Lord Vader stops being a Sith and becomes Anakin once more and threw Sidious to his death and saved his only son at the cost of his life. Luke then burned his father's body on the forest moon of Endor and celebrate the Rebel Alliances victory against the Empire with his friends. ''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens'' Sometime after the Battle of Endor Luke established an New Jedi Order and started training a new generation of Jedi Knights. Unfortunately his nephew Ben Solo, who was obsessed with his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, fell to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Kylo destroyed most of everything Luke had been working for by butchering the rest of his apprentices. Blaming himself over what had happened, Luke went into hiding those closest to him believed he went off in search of the first Jedi Temple, which later confirmed to be in Acth-To. With him the sole hope to fight against the Dark side, Leia sent Poe Dameron on a mission to recover a map leading to his location. Unfortunately, Kylo Ren and the First Order also learned about the map and goes to stop Poe. Fortunately, Poe gained new allies named Rey, the young scavenger whom revealed having potential to became a Jedi, Finn, the redeemed Stormtrooper, and an astromech named BB-8. In spite of the setbacks that they had includes Han Solo's death and Finn was injured by Kylo, Rey, R2-D2 and Chewbacca eventually found Luke, give him Anakin's blue lightsaber and convinced him to return and help in the fight against the dark side. ''Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi'' Luke will appear in Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi. ''Star Wars: Episode IX: Luke will appear in ''Star Wars: Episode IX. Legends Continuity Five years after the Battle of Endor, Luke briefly fell to the dark side but came back to the light side thanks to Leia's positive example. Luke met the former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade. He helped free her from the Emperor's last command to kill him. The two would later fall in love and marry. They had a son which they named Ben in memory of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Fulfilling Yoda's command to pass on what he had learned, Luke established a Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Finding force sensitive individuals from throughout the galaxy he trained up a new order of Jedi to guide and protect the Republic. Luke even taught his family members, Leia, Mara, Ben, and Leia's children, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo. Four years after he became grandmaster of the New Jedi Order, Jacen fell to the dark side, killed Luke's wife and tortured Ben. A year after Mara's death, Jacen dies and Luke goes into exile. Personality Much like his father, Anakin Skywalker, Luke is intelligent, wise, selfless, brave, prideful, impulsive, loyal, and slightly naive. He has a sense of justice, honor and good morals; of course, like his father, he is sometimes overconfident, short-tempered, hot-headed, aggressive, unpredictable, impatient, difficult, and emotionally insecure. He is known to be rebellious, headstrong, reckless, impulsive, kind and caring, traits he developed from both his parents. He has the ability to see the good in others, and he is not a very good liar. After losing his right hand to Darth Vader, Luke becomes far more calm, level-headed and patient. Despite the fact that he now has better control over his emotions and temper, then his father was in his youth, Luke still has his moments of losing his patience and temper. Over the course of his life Luke went from being a well mannered and kind yet occasionally moody and uptight teenager to a calm, level headed and wise man who saw the best in people even if they couldn't, mainly his father and succeeded in bringing him back to the side of good. However later in life after starting the new Jedi academy Luke became embittered and grief stricken when most of his apprentices were slaughtered by his own nephew Ben Solo (Kylo Ren), and went into exile out of his despair. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the son of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, Luke is immensely powerful, and has an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user currently alive. Luke's Force potential is equal to that of even his father. By the time of the events of The Force Awakens, Luke's Force potential has greatly increased to the point were he is a threat to Snoke, the Knights of Ren and the First Order. **'Telekinesis:' Luke utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. ***'Force choke:' Luke utilizes Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Mind trick:' Luke utilizes Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Telepathy:' Luke utilizes Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals; his telepathy is so powerful, that he was able to contact literally all the Jedi across the galaxy to Ossus to make the announcement of him taking on the role as Grand Master of the New Jedi Order and to issue his views about the role of the New Order to his Jedi. **'Blood trail:' Luke utilizes Blood trail, to use his own blood to mark his target(s) and track them through the blood mark using the Force in case they escaped. **'Force healing:' Luke utilizes Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Force speed:' Luke utilizes Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force Jump:' Luke utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force rage:' Luke utilizes Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. **'Tutaminis:' Luke utilizes Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. **'Ionize:' Luke utilizes Ionize to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. **'Battle meditation:' Luke utilizes Battle meditation to boosted the morale, stamina, and battle prowess of his allies while simultaneously reducing his opponents' combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. **'Force stealth:' Luke utilizes Force stealth to mask his force alignment or even his entire presence from other force users. **'Force cloak:' Luke utilizes Force cloak to manipulate light and sound waves around himself, rendering him invisible to visual and audio, as well as from living individuals, droids, and other non-living individuals. **'Force sense:' Luke utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Shatterpoint:' Luke utilizes Shatterpoint to perceive faults through the force. **'Electric Judgment:' Luke utilizes Electric Judgment to kill or knocked his opponents unconscious. **'Ayna-seff:' Luke utilizes Ayna-seff to suffused his body with a low level of electromagnetic radiation, and makes his brain activity undetectable. **'Fold space:' Luke utilizes Force space, to bend space to instantly transport an object or himself between places. **'Force Light:' Luke utilizes Force Light to weaken a dark force user's connection to the Force/the Dark side of the Force. **'Mnemotherapy:' Luke utilizes Mnemotherapy to visualize the target's memories and eradicate them. **'Unidentified Force attack:' Luke utilizes an Unidentified Force attack to unleash a blast of the force that manifested as a yellow torrent of flame. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his minimal level of training, Luke is highly skilled in lightsaber combat and he is an extremely gifted duelist. After only one brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was able to hold his own against Darth Vader, a far more experienced and powerful combatant all together, on three different occasions. In the first, though relatively short confrontation, his skill proved inadequate and he was defeated with ease. However, in the second fight, which took place roughly three years later, Luke had greatly improved his technique and he was able to hold his own for much of the duel, even managing to lightly wound Vader's right shoulder. Ultimately, however, Vader once again proved superior and Luke lost the fight, as well as his lightsaber and right hand. In their final duel on the second Death Star, Luke was finally able to overwhelm and defeat Vader, though with extreme effort. With Yoda, Luke also uses his Force powers to not only to increase his physical speed and agility, but also to increase the speed of his attacks, to make his lightsaber combat skills more lethal in combat; this makes him a formidable opponent in single combat. Before he received much training, he relied on his Force sense and his reflexes to use the blade. **'Form I:' Luke is highly skilled in Shii Cho. **'Form III:' Luke is highly skilled in Soresu. **'Form IV:' Luke is highly skilled in Ataru. **'Form V:' Luke is highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Jar'Kai:' Luke is highly skilled in Jar'Kai. **'Strong style:' Luke is very skilled in Strong style. **'Cho mai:' Luke is highly skilled in Cho mai. **'Dun Möch:' Luke is highly skilled in utilizing the very opposite of Dun Möch. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Luke is highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Marksman:' Luke is highly skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Master Pilot:' Luke is highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. His piloting skills are equal to his father's, Anakin Skywalker's piloting skills; he is best star-pilot in the the galaxy currently alive. *'Master Engineer:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is amazingly skilled in engineering. He was able to successfully construct his own green bladed lightsaber in his first try, despite his limited knowledge of the ways of the Jedi at the time. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is amazingly intelligent, his intelligence and wisdom rivals that of even Yoda. As the leader of the New Jedi Order, Luke is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Luke is capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese, Jawa Trade language, Shyriiwook, and Yuzz. He also claims to know twelve other common languages. Luke's only known weakness is Water due to him never learning how to swim. Quotes Similar Heroes *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Ezra Bridger Gallery Luke Skywalker2.jpg Luke Skywalker.jpg Luke_Skywalker_ROTJ.png Luke Skywalker longing to leave home and fight the empire.jpg|Luke longing to leave home and fight the empire Luke Skywalker releasing stress after he finds his step parents murdered.jpg|Luke releasing stress after he finds his step parents murdered Luke Skywalker releasing stress after arguing with Han Solo.jpg|Luke releasing stress after arguing with Han Solo Luke leaving.jpg|Luke Skywalker leaving Dagobah to go fight Darth Vader and try to rescue his friends, before even finishing his Jedi training Luke Skywalker giggling.jpg|Luke Skywalker giggling Luke Skywalker's realization of Darth Vader being his father.jpg|Luke's realization of Darth Vader being his father Luke Skywalker releasing stress.jpg|Luke releasing stress after learning that Darth Vader is his father Luke Skywalker making the noble choice to free his friends from Jabba.jpg|Luke making the noble choice to free his friends from Jabba Luke Skywalker facing Jabba The Hutt.jpg|Luke facing Jabba the Hutt Luke Skylwalker Ep6.png Luke Skywalker facing Boba Fett.jpg|Luke facing Boba Fett Luke Skywalker releasing stress after Yoda dies.jpg|Luke releasing stress after Yoda dies Luke Skywalker's noble choice.jpg|Luke's noble choice Luke Skywalker facing Emperor Darth Sidious.jpg|Luke facing Emperor Darth Sidious Lukenohandsma.png|Luke Skywalker loses his hand. Luke Skywalker releasing stress after his father dies.jpg|Luke releasing stress after his father dies Celebration_on_Endor.png|Luke and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat Old Luke.png|An older Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To Episode-8-bits.jpg Luke Skywalker Jedi Master VII.jpg|After the Galactic Civil War, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker began training a new generation of Jedi. Rey hands Luke Skywalker his old lightsaber.png|Rey followed the map to Ahch-To, where she found Luke Skywalker in exile. His fathers lightsaber.png|Luke Skywalker receives his father's lightsaber from Ben Kenobi. KnightOfPassage-SWGs7.jpg|Luke Skywalker assembling his lightsaber. Maralukesabercoruscant.jpg|Luke Skywalker gives Mara Jade the lightsaber on Coruscant. Tumblr o5hi83cjHl1ryvuwbo1 1280.png Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:The Icon Category:Military Category:Paragon Category:Neutral Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Orphans Category:Knights Category:Wise Category:Nemesis Category:Lego Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:War Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Master of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Adventurers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Role Models Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Category:Reactionary Category:Hope Bringer Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Conquerors Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Love Rivals Category:Saved Soul Category:Magic Category:Stock Characters Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Harmonizers Category:Rescuers Category:Soul Searchers Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Serious Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Detectives Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes from the past Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Big Good Category:Last of Kind Category:Businessmen Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Genius Category:Empowered Category:Determinators Category:Evil exterminators Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Bond Protector Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Lawful Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded Category:Betrayed Category:Bully Slayers Category:Remorseful Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Famous Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Master Combatants Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Bigger Good